The present invention relates generally to fastener driving tools, and more particularly to a fastener driving tool and attachments to properly position the tool on the workpiece.
Fasteners such as staples are well known in the art and are widely used for numerous fastening applications. In one such application, fasteners are used to fasten various parts of case-goods, such as cabinets, to one another during the manufacturing or assembly process.
The staples are typically driven by a powered tool, such as a pneumatic tool, into certain, specific joints of the cabinet. For example, staples are driven into the face frame-to-side joint, the back-to-side joint, and the top-to-back and bottom-to-back nailer boards. In cabinets with flush mounted backs (the back and sides are flush), staples are also driven into the back.
One issue with cabinet fabrication is that there is no room for mistakes. Fastener depth and placement must be quite precise otherwise a fastener can exit through a panel that is visible or that should not have any such penetrated fasteners. This is referred to as blowout, which must be avoided.
One way in which to avoid blowout is by using attachments to properly position the nosepiece such that the fastener enters the cabinet side/top/bottom/back in a desired location sufficiently thick to accommodate the fastener. While some attachments have been used, they are typically shop fabricated, one of a kind, attachments made for personal use.
Moreover, many of these home-made attachments do not necessarily provide the flexibility, usability and accuracy needed to assure good fastener penetration with no blowout.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fastener driving tool with workpiece attachments for accurate and repeatable installation of fasteners at workpiece joints without the potential for fastener blowout.